Ice Angel Sergio
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20105 |no = 710 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 24 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 189 |animation_idle = 56 |animation_move = 14 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 12, 16, 26, 30, 102, 104, 106, 130, 132, 134, 136, 138 |normal_distribute = 5, 4, 5, 4, 9, 9, 9, 11, 11, 11, 11, 11 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 12, 15, 18, 26, 30, 102, 104, 106, 108, 110, 130, 132, 134, 136, 138 |bb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 8, 6, 6, 6, 6, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 12, 15, 18, 26, 29, 32, 102, 104, 106, 108, 110, 112, 130, 132, 134, 136, 138 |sbb_distribute = 5, 4, 4, 5, 4, 4, 7, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |description = A knight from the Sama Kingdom. Having attained his powers in order to protect others, Sergio's prowess was acknowledged by the prince, who entrusted him with crucial strategic plans. In turn, Sergio also acknowledged the prince's progress, which led them to develop a deep bond of friendship and trust on the battlefield. At the sight of imminent defeat at the hands of the God Army, Sergio was sent to the battlefield under the prince's command. Thanks to his actions, the Sama Army was able to avoid destruction, though after that small victory Sergio was never heard from again. |summon = I will watch your back. I will slay anyone who dare stands in your path! |fusion = This power you have given me must surely be to protect you. That is why I am here. |evolution = Trust, bonds, friendship, love... The strength that grows from them is the last thing I learned. | hp_base = 4275 |atk_base = 1282 |def_base = 1176 |rec_base = 1238 | hp_lord = 6037 |atk_lord = 1805 |def_lord = 1720 |rec_lord = 1720 | hp_anima = 6780 |rec_anima = 1522 |atk_breaker = 2003 |def_breaker = 1522 |atk_guardian = 1607 |def_guardian = 1918 |rec_guardian = 1621 |def_oracle = 1621 | hp_oracle = 5740 |rec_oracle = 2017 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 24 |ls = Authority of the Fire God |lsdescription = 25% boost to Atk for all Units & 15% reduction in damage from Fire Types |lstype = Attack/Defense |bb = Ice Angel's Shine |bbdescription = 15 combo powerful Water attack on single enemy & probable Weakness effect |bbnote = 80% chance to inflict |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 13 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 450 |sbb = Diamond Zero |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Water attack on single enemy, probable Weakness effect & fills own BB gauge to max |sbbnote = 80% chance to inflict |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = 1 |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 600 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 20104 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}